Castor
Castor, born as Xander, was a main character in third season, Fantasyland, as one of the two main antagonists. He made his first appearance in "The Wilting Prophecy," though then he was known by his birth name, Xander. In terms of the series narrative, Castor and his sister Pollux form the organization of DAWN to overthrow the monarchy of Fantasyland and establish themselves as rules. Determined to see this come to fruition, the twins instated a false prophecy to scare the royal children into seclusion where they could each be killed. The plan backfired as each of the five children survived. He and his sister were killed in the finale when the royal family revolted. Appearances ''Fantasyland'' His first appearance as "Castor" was in "Home," the first of four finales in the season. He had been mentioned before as one of the leaders of DAWN. If his real identity is referenced, his first real appearance was in "The Wilting Prophecy." In the first finale, Castor and his twin sister, Pollux, ran into Petal Castle to kill both the Queen and Princess Niall. They were unsuccessful and Niall was proclaimed Queen after the Queen died. Four weeks later, in "Quattor," Castor ordered Pollux to tell the Captains of DAWN to find the four royal children and kill them. He would later run into Harvey Dugood on his own Monorail in "The Mission" and try to kill him. In "The Beast Roars to Life," Castor was attempting to kill Dugood until he was knocked unconscious by Emilio Santilli. He was taken hostage by Emilio in "Secrets Secrets Secrets." When his blindfold was removed, Tamara the Lumiukkess recognized him. He was interrogated in captivity by Emilio in "Two Becomes Three" and Emilio used his real name, petrifying him. Emilio and the others forgot about him while escaping with Emperor Edward V in "She Was;" Castor was henceforth released by his sister. In "The Guest of Honor," after plotting since "Negotiations," Castor and Pollux succeed in poisoning and apprehending Niall. As a result, the Gingerbread Empire declared war on Fantasyland in "Hereby." Niall was rescued in the following episode and Castlux Castle was destroyed. In "Gemini," Castor and Pollux kidnapped the entire royal family. They forced the Emperor to sign over control of the Gingerbread Empire to them. In the chaos, Sasha escaped, the Emperor was stabbed, and Tamara and Dmitri exposed the duo as Xander and Christiana, the King's siblings and prophets. It was them who delivered a fake Wilting Prophecy in the premiere in an attempt to usurp power. Xander then revealed he and his sister as Gemini. His desperation continued in "Chaos" and attempted to assassinate the entire royal family, but a series of blunders led to many of the captives escaping. After witnessing the death of his sister, he was shot five times by Sasha's Keepers and died. His body was cast off the cliff to be impaled on the stalagmites like his sister. ''New Frontier'' As part of the 100th episode, Castor returned with his sister. They spoke of Xerxes, revealed in that scene to be Katarina. Character Namesake Castor's real name, Xander, was randomly created. However, Castor and Pollux are the foundation of the Roman astronomical phenomenon Gemini. Trivia *Castor was not originally supposed to be hold his pseudonym for long. Since it would only take one Google search to learn that Gemini consisted of Castor and Pollux, producers knew that they could not hold out on the Gemini story arc. They did, however, when the public surprisingly stayed away from Google. *Producers often forgot how old Castor really was. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fantasyland Characters